Un Grand Incendie
by AnnaOz
Summary: Ron et Hermione forment un couple sans histoire, c'est du moins ce que croit Hermione, jusqu'à ce que le feu détruise tout autour d'elle, à commencer par ces certitudes. Slash RonHarry, POV Hermione.


**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling, point barre.

**Note:** Hum, j'aime beaucoup cette fic (pas seulement parce que je l'ai écrite hein !), car c'est la première que j'ai publiée sur ma nouvelle communauté à moi toute seule, scar freckles, qui est une communauté consacrée à Ron et à Harry. Donc oui, y a du slash, mais pas seulement, et mes gentilles compagnes y ont publié plein d'histoires merveilleuses pour le premier défi.

Premier défi qui s'appelait "Hermione sait" et qui, forcément, a donné des histoires belles, mais tristes (certaines même étant à la limite du supportable).

Donc, cette histoire est (je crois) belle, mais triste. Avec un slash Ron/Harry assez clair (même si j'ai déjà lu vachement pire ailleurs). Si les histoires entre garçons vous répugnent, faut pas lire.

C'est un POV Hermione et c'est elle le vrai personnage central de la fic, même si elle n'est pas à envier (pov' pitchounette).

Bonne lecture, si vous aimez, dites-le, si vous n'aimez pas, dites-le aussi mais ne vous forcez pas à lire un pairing qui vous débecte, s'il-vous-plaît...

* * *

C'était le feu qui avait tout provoqué.

Les brûlures.

Et le choc. La révélation.

Je les avais vus.

A cause du feu.

Peut-être que s'il n'y avait pas eu l'incendie, j'aurais pu continuer à fermer les yeux et à y croire.

Mais il y avait eu ce jour de juin, alors que je travaillais comme une forcenée dans mon petit bureau trop sombre de la Coopération Magique internationale, redoublant d'acharnement parce que je voulais que tous mes dossiers et rapports soient clôturés avant de prendre les 15 jours de vacances promis depuis plus de deux ans.

Depuis mon mariage.

Mon mariage avec Ron Weasley, mon ami d'enfance, mon amour de femme.

Evidemment, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à des célébrations exceptionnelles quand on s'épousait sur des ruines.

Voldemort avait promis le chaos à ceux qui l'affronteraient. Nous, Harry, Ron et moi, avions triomphé, mais le Monde Sorcier était en cendres et en sang. Alors, qu'était-ce d'attendre quelques mois pour une Lune de Miel, j'avais attendu Ron pendant six ans déjà.

Mais à présent, il était à moi et j'étais à lui, j'avais fait mon entrée dans le tableau Weasley avec mes boucles sombres et mes montagnes de livres.

Et j'étais heureuse, si heureuse, parce que mon bel amoureux faisait de moi une femme un peu plus femme chaque jour, et que même si tout était à redresser autour de nous, nous étions forts, nous avions déjà vaincu, nous pouvions tout attendre et espérer.

Et je n'espérais rien de plus, en ce début de juin, qu'un peu de calme avec mon homme. Une plage, des dunes, du soleil plus chaud que celui d'Angleterre, me baigner avec lui dans la mer et faire l'amour toutes les nuits, sans me préoccuper de qui pourrait surgir par la cheminée à trois heures du matin.

Sans me soucier d'Harry.

Parce que, ô Merlin, bien sûr que j'aimais Harry, il avait en lui une autre partie de mon cœur et j'aurais fait tout ce que je pouvais pour que s'évanouisse son regard hanté, pour que ses ricanements deviennent des rires, pour qu'il n'ait pas fermé sa porte à Ginny.

Mais il fallait croire que moi, la plus brillante sorcière que Poudlard ait connu depuis cinq générations, je n'étais bonne à rien quand il s'agissait d'Harry.

Il regardait arriver mes paroles de réconfort et mes gestes doux avec la même sourde amertume que celle qu'il réservait aux gens de la Gazette.

Il m'aimait, c'est évident, mais il ne voulait plus entendre la bonne et brave Hermione lui dire que si seulement, juste une fois, il ouvrait son cœur à quelqu'un, il souffrirait moins en vain.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de mes mots gentils ou de mes reproches muets. Harry n'avait pas besoin de moi.

C'était un peu douloureux, j'aurais menti en disant le contraire, mais j'essayais de voir ça comme le contrecoup, il avait tué quand Ron et moi n'avions fait que nous défendre, il n'avait pas ouvert ses bras à la seule personne qui avait attendu le retour d'Harry, juste Harry, quand tous les autres voulaient une parcelle du héros.

Tout ça s'atténuerait, tout ça passerait avec le temps, il n'y avait pas que les monuments qu'on mettrait longtemps à reconstruire.

Alors, j'aurais été la plus cruelle des filles si j'avais privé notre Sauveur de la seule personne qui semblait le comprendre et le calmer.

Et tant pis si ça voulait dire que mon Ron partageait son temps entre son meilleur ami et sa femme.

Pour Harry, que n'aurions-nous pas fait ?

Souvent, la nuit, Ron se relevait, parce qu'il avait entendu du bruit dans le salon, parce que notre ami – qui était le seul à pouvoir passer les barrières posées sur l'âtre – était venu s'effondrer dans notre canapé, fatigué mais jamais saoul.

Ils restaient là à discuter, Ron embrassait mon front et me renvoyait au lit quand je m'attardais à venir prendre de leurs nouvelles.

De temps en temps, ils sortaient à l'aube, allaient voler une heure ou deux, se désillusionnant pour ne pas être vus des Moldus debout au chant du coq.

C'était des moments à eux, j'avais toujours haï monter sur un balai et je préférais le confort de mon lit avant le stress du réveil et la course poursuite contre les minutes pour arriver à l'heure au Ministère.

Harry ne travaillait pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Il n'en avait surtout pas envie.

Je crois qu'au fil des mois, sa seule raison de rester dans le Monde Sorcier se résumait à Ron et à moi.

Enfin, surtout à Ron.

Mais j'avais confiance, tout retrouverait un jour sa place, et peut-être que Ginny, ou une autre de ces nombreuses filles qui le courtisaient, lui ferait un jour comprendre que le bonheur tenait à peu de choses.

A s'endormir auprès de celui qu'on aime.

Mon bonheur m'émerveillait.

Je rêvais avec mesure de rouquins à bercer et de prénoms à entremêler.

Je barrais les jours en rouge sur le calendrier bavard qui occupait le mur sans fenêtre de mon bureau, plus qu'une semaine et nous aurions enfin droit à des vacances, Ron et moi.

Ron s'occupait de l'ancien magasin de Zonko que Fred et George avaient racheté après la guerre, il travaillait à son rythme mais ne s'épargnait pas et je le sermonnais gentiment quand il rentrait bien après moi à l'appartement plusieurs jours par semaine.

Mais j'étais fière de lui, j'étais fière de nous, et je savourais par avance ces deux semaines futures d'abandon en me disant qu'il y avait peu de sorciers à les mériter autant que lui et moi.

J'y croyais.

Dur comme fer.

Et j'abattais ma part de travail comme une petite abeille.

Jusqu'à ce que Arthur, mon beau-père, ne vienne à bout de souffle, le visage pâle et les mains tremblantes, m'avertir que Ron et Harry étaient à St Mangouste.

A cause du feu.

A cause d'un incendie qui avait ravagé l'étage du Chaudron Baveur où Harry louait une chambre, incapable de passer la nuit dans l'ancienne demeure de Sirius.

Personne n'avait compris pourquoi ils s'étaient trouvés là tous les deux en cette fin d'après-midi.

La Gazette, le lendemain avait souligné à quel point une heure du jour plus tardive aurait pu provoquer un nombre de victimes bien plus élevé.

Les autres chambres étaient vides et seuls mon mari et mon meilleur ami avaient été coincé par les flammes.

A ce moment-là, je ne m'étais pas interrogé sur leur présence à tous deux dans la chambre d'Harry alors que la journée de travail de Ron n'était pas encore terminée.

Je ne m'étais pas posé de questions.

J'avais couru, incapable de transplaner tant mon cœur battait fort, j'avais couru jusqu'à l'hôpital magique.

On les avait installés au Rez-de-Chaussée, au service des Accidents matériels, parce que leur état ne demandait pas de soins magiques particuliers mais que leur renommée les interdisait d'aller se faire soigner dans une banale clinique moldue.

Ils avaient eu droit à une chambre particulière, à deux lits, et deux Guérisseurs faisaient l'aller et venue entre leur porte, surveillée étroitement par Fred et George, et la nuée de journalistes et de curieux qui voulaient des nouvelles du Garçon qui a survécu et de son ami.

Moi j'étais passée devant tous, sans que personne ne cherche à me retenir et j'avais retenu mon souffle jusqu'à ce que Molly et Ginny me serrent dans leurs bras et ne me murmurent des paroles réconfortantes au moment d'ouvrir les rideaux qui dissimulaient leurs lits.

Mon Ron était toujours si beau, endormi et le torse recouvert de bandages épais qui sentaient fort les plantes et le camphre.

Il y avait un endroit sur sa joue où ses tâches de rousseur semblaient avoir fondu pour former une grande plaque rouge et fragile, mais à part ça, Ginny m'avait assuré qu'il se remettrait facilement, qu'on le gardait dans le service pour s'assurer que ses poumons n'avaient pas été asphyxiés par la fumée.

Harry, en revanche, méritait bien sa place sur son lit de douleur.

Il n'était que craquelures et gémissements, sa peau était rose et trop fraîche sur ses jambes et ses bras et le haut de son visage était entouré de gaze qui cachait sa cicatrice.

C'était comme si les flammes s'étaient acharnées sur lui en évitant Ron.

C'était comme s'il avait fait un rempart de son propre corps pour protéger son ami.

Je suis restée longtemps prostrée au chevet de Ron, refusant de le quitter en même temps que les Weasley, interrogeant de temps en temps les Soigneuses qui venaient s'occuper des soins de Harry.

Elles étaient gentilles mais pessimistes, m'expliquaient que malgré les onguents, il y aurait toujours des cicatrices.

J'avais eu un rire amer, Harry était né pour être marqué, mais elles m'avaient assuré que rien ne devrait subsister à hauteur du visage, rien qu'il ne puisse facilement dissimuler par un sort de maquillage quelconque.

Ensuite, elles avaient déposé un pot de thé et quelques biscuits et m'avaient laissée seule avec eux.

J'avais pris la main de Ron dans la mienne, frottant ma paume contre la sienne et entremêlant nos doigts.

Et j'avais eu une sensation bizarre, comme si quelque chose de familier manquait.

En regardant de plus près sa main dans la pénombre de la chambre d'hôpital, j'avais compris que ce qui me semblait étrange était l'absence d'alliance à son doigt.

J'avais ouvert les tiroirs de sa table de nuit, pour voir si Molly ou quelqu'un de St Mangouste ne l'avaient pas rangé là après les soins, mais ne l'avais pas trouvée. Me promettant de poser la question autour de moi le lendemain, j'avais reposé mon front sur le drap, à hauteur de l'épaule de Ron et m'étais endormie.

Au milieu de la nuit, je l'avais senti s'étirer à côté de moi et gémir doucement, encore trop sous le coup des potions qu'on lui avait fait avaler pour s'éveiller réellement.

Il appelait Harry entre ses lèvres crispées et j'avais embrassé son front et ses joues fiévreuses en lui murmurant qu'Harry était à côté de lui et que tout irait bien.

Il avait marmonné quelque chose qui ressemblait à « je t'aime » et était retombé dans un sommeil de plomb.

J'avais passé la fin de la nuit à surveiller la respiration d'Harry et les ronflements de Ron et au petit matin, j'avais laissé ma place à une Molly aux yeux gonflés et rougis.

Pendant toute la matinée, au Ministère, j'avais eu toutes les peines du monde à me concentrer sur mes parchemins et avais renoncé à l'heure de midi, prenant le reste de ma journée pour St Mangouste.

Dans la chambre de Ron et d'Harry, les choses étaient plus animées et bruyantes que la veille.

Ron était debout et vociférant, Harry était toujours couché et silencieux, mais totalement éveillé.

Quand j'étais entrée dans la pièce, j'avais évité de peu un récipient métallique projeté au mur par mon mari recouvrant ses forces.

Il hurlait qu'il n'était pas question qu'il pisse là-dedans, qu'il voulait qu'on lui fiche la paix et qu'on s'occupe d'Harry.

Il criait à en faire trembler les fenêtres.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il me voie.

Dès que j'étais entrée dans son champ de vision, il était devenu blanc et muet, immobile au milieu de la pièce, déplaçant juste son poids d'une jambe à l'autre mais ne faisant pas le moindre geste vers moi.

Je ne m'en étais pas inquiétée et avais couru dans ses bras, frottant mon visage contre les bandelettes couvrant son torse et lui arrachant, à mon plus grand désarroi, des grognements de douleur.

Puis Harry avait parlé.

« Bonjour Hermione… » avait-il croassé de sa voix rauque et sifflante, et j'avais fondu en larmes, quittant les bras de Ron pour venir me jeter à genoux à côté de lui et lui caresser les cheveux en pleurant.

Il m'avait soufflé « Pardonne-moi, pardonne-nous. » en essuyant mes joues et je l'avais supplié de se taire, que ce n'était pas sa faute, que c'était le feu et que c'était fini, bien fini, que j'allais les soigner tous les deux et qu'on oublierait tout ça.

Il avait regardé derrière mon épaule où devait se trouver Ron et avait hoché doucement la tête

Les Guérisseurs de St Mangouste avait accepté de laisser sortir Ron le lendemain matin, mais, à ma plus grande surprise, mon mari avait protesté, insistant sur le fait que c'était peut-être trop tôt et qu'il sortirait en même temps qu'Harry.

Ils avaient cependant été inflexibles et j'étais allée le chercher avec une voiture du Ministère juste avant midi, promettant à Harry que je repasserais dans la journée pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Ron n'avait rien dit à Harry et je l'avais un peu grondé dans la voiture à ce sujet, mais il ne m'avait répondu que par monosyllabes, se contentant la plupart du temps de soupirer doucement.

Ce soir-là, à l'appartement, il m'avait fait l'amour.

J'osais à peine le toucher, de peur d'appuyer sur ses brûlures, mais lui entrait en moi avec une brusquerie et une exaltation que je ne lui avais jamais connues et qui m'avait laissée un peu meurtrie mais épuisée quand il s'était enfin effondré sur le lit.

Les jours suivants s'étaient enchaînés avec une rapidité stupéfiante.

Tous les matins, je quittais Ron pour aller travailler, lui avait choisi d'avancer la date de fermeture de sa boutique, prévue pour nos vacances, de quelques jours.

Je savais qu'il passait ses journées auprès d'Harry, l'ayant retrouvé à son chevet à chaque fois que je quittais le bureau plus tôt pour faire un saut à St Mangouste.

Mon ami se remettait doucement de ses blessures et la Soigneuse en charge de ses soins m'avait assuré qu'il pourrait quitter l'hôpital si quelqu'un acceptait de le prendre en charge le temps qu'il faudrait pour que les onguents remplissent au mieux leurs fonctions.

Molly, qui était dans la chambre à ce moment-là, avait tout de suite proposé de libérer l'ancienne chambre de Percy au Terrier, mais Ron s'était interposé entre sa mère et la Soigneuse, assurant la jeune fille que lui et moi avions déjà décidé de l'installer chez nous.

J'avais haussé les sourcils en l'entendant affirmer une décision que je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir prise avec lui mais je comprenais que c'était important pour Ron de pouvoir veiller sur Harry.

C'est ainsi que le 13 juin, jour où nous étions sensés quitter l'Angleterre pour une région lointaine, Ron et moi avions fait sortir Harry du service des Accidents matériels, en le recouvrant de sa vieille cape d'invisibilité pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des journalistes qui rôdaient toujours dans le coin.

J'avais transfiguré notre vieux canapé en lit et nos journées s'axaient à présent encore plus qu'auparavant autour du confort d'Harry.

La différence majeure était qu'à présent, Harry semblait gêné d'être là, m'assurant chaque jour que Dobby pourrait fort bien s'occuper de lui.

Mais Ron ne le laissait jamais terminer ses phrases, l'assurant qu'il ne nous dérangeait pas et le suppliant d'arrêter une fois pour toute de croire qu'on allait le laisser seul dans une situation pareille.

Moi je souriais à Harry, lui affirmant que j'étais heureuse de le savoir ici, mais au fond de moi, le manque d'intimité avec mon époux commençait à me peser un peu.

J'avais choisi de continuer à travailler, renonçant à mes 15 jours de congés puisque nous avions dû faire une croix sur notre Lune de Miel tardive.

Je le comprenais totalement et il ne me serait pas venu à l'idée de reprocher à qui que ce soit les conséquences de l'incendie.

Au fil des jours, Harry récupérait son souffle et sa peau semblait moins fragile. Son visage ne portait plus que quelques marges rougeâtres qui finiraient sans doute par pâlir et je ne voyais jamais les cicatrices laissées par ses brûlures sur le reste de son corps, puisque Ron s'occupait à présent seul de ses soins, mais il m'avait déclaré que ça n'était pas si terrible.

J'espérais secrètement qu'il serait bientôt en mesure de se débrouiller sans nous, Ron n'était plus le même depuis l'incendie et la présence d'Harry rendait les choses embarrassantes entre lui et moi.

J'essayais de ne pas me fixer là-dessus, mais depuis le soir de son retour de l'hôpital, il ne m'avait plus touchée, s'endormant souvent avant moi ou se détachant de mes bras quand je commençais à me frotter à lui.

Je voulais croire que c'était parce que Harry dormait à côté.

Nous arrivions au bout des 15 jours de congé de Ron. Fred et George étaient passés la veille pour lui demander s'il se sentait prêt à rouvrir le magasin et, bien que je l'aie senti réticent, il avait accepté de recommencer à travailler dès le lundi suivant.

Moi je soufflais intérieurement.

Les choses allaient revenir doucement à la normale, Harry avait accepté d'aller finir sa convalescence au Terrier en attendant de se retrouver une chambre ailleurs qu'au Chaudron et avec un peu de chance, il verrait Ginny assez régulièrement pour envisager leur relation avec un œil nouveau.

J'avais promis à Harry que je passerais au Chaudron Baveur pendant le temps de midi, pour mettre dans un sac ses quelques affaires qui avaient échappé aux flammes et régler sa note auprès de Tom.

Il était convenu que je revienne en fin de journée avec des currys à emporter du restaurant indien où nous avions nos habitudes, Ron et moi, et que nous passerions une dernière soirée tranquille avant le passage d'Arthur et de Molly le lendemain matin pour aider Harry à emménager chez eux.

Il faisait beau, ma matinée au Ministère s'était déroulée à merveille et j'aspirais à bientôt pouvoir profiter des quelques jours de répit que je m'étais interdit avant ça pour les passer en compagnie de mon homme.

Etre à ses côtés pendant qu'il servait les étudiants de Poudlard en sortie à Pré-au-lard ressemblait à une image un peu désuète de bonheur domestique, mais je n'aspirais à rien de plus en cette chaude journée de juin.

J'avais prévu de faire un détour par le Chemin de Traverse avant le déjeuner, goûtant avec plaisir aux rayons de soleil léchant mes bras et mes jambes tandis que je marchais jusqu'à la taverne de Tom.

Arrivée là-bas, il m'avait ouvert sans problèmes la porte de l'ancienne chambre d'Harry, s'excusant de n'avoir pas encore eu l'occasion de remettre la pièce en état.

Je l'avais rassuré, lui disant que je comprenais parfaitement qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de toucher à quoi que ce soit et arrondissant la facture de quelques gallions de plus que prévu.

Il m'avait laissée sur le seuil avec un large sourire et j'avais soupiré en voyant que peu de choses semblaient être récupérables.

En fait, tout était noirci et imprégné d'une forte odeur fumée.

J'avais quand même réussi à sauver un sac et quelques paires de chaussures et avais refoulé ma déception en voyant les livres anciens d'Harry en cendres.

J'allais quitter la pièce avec mon maigre butin quand mon œil avait été accroché par un reflet brillant sur la table de nuit accotée au lit.

Il ne m'avait pas fallu deux secondes pour reconnaître l'alliance en or de Ron.

Il m'avait fallu bien plus longtemps par contre pour accepter la signification de sa présence dans la chambre d'Harry.

Ca m'avait pris, en fait, tout le chemin du retour jusqu'à notre appartement, marchant comme une somnambule inconsciente des voitures et des gens que je cognais.

Ron n'ôtait jamais son alliance, comme je n'ôtais jamais la mienne. L'anneau était la preuve de mon appartenance à lui et j'en étais extrêmement fière.

Plus j'y réfléchissais, plus la raison pour que Ron ait retiré le sien me semblait évidente et mettait en lumière la sensation bizarre et continuelle que j'avais d'être celle en trop quand Harry était avec lui.

Ron avait enlevé son alliance pour mettre entre parenthèses les liens qui l'attachaient à moi, parce qu'il voulait pendant ce temps-là être attaché à quelqu'un d'autre.

Etre attaché à Harry.

Je sentais que ce n'était pas un coup de poignard inutilement cruel que je m'enfonçais dans le cœur, que s'il y avait une vérité, c'était sans doute celle-là.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'avais le besoin incontrôlable de confronter Ron immédiatement.

J'avais l'impression qu'une chape de béton immense s'était effondrée sur moi et me cachait jusqu'à la lumière du jour.

C'était toujours mécaniquement que j'atteignis le palier devant la porte de mon appartement, que je tournai la clef dans la serrure et pénétrer dans l'étroit corridor qui longeait le salon.

Là, brutalement, violemment, la réalité vint me frapper en pleine figure.

Des gémissements et des soupirs transperçaient les murs qui me séparaient de la pièce principale.

Des murmures et des grognements.

Et le battement de mon cœur aussi.

Fort, si fort, que je croyais qu'il suffirait à me trahir.

Mais à côté, personne n'avait soupçonné mon arrivée.

A côté, deux hommes avaient oublié que le monde tournait tout autour.

Je voulais crier et pleurer, hurler et vomir, mais je restai silencieuse, collée contre le mur du corridor, assez proche de la porte vitrée du salon pour deviner qu'à l'intérieur mes oreilles ne m'avaient pas trompée.

C'était Ron qui caressait le corps nu d'Harry, qui déroulait lentement ses bandages en lui murmurant qu'il était toujours beau, que ça ne comptait pas, qu'il restait son Harry.

_Son_ Harry.

En entendant ces deux mots sortir de la bouche de Ron, de mon mari, de mon homme, j'avais eu envie de donner un coup de pied dans la porte du salon et de brandir ma baguette pour les blesser tous les deux. Pour les blesser aussi fort qu'eux me blessaient en ce moment même.

Mais, mon Dieu, je les aimais tellement…

J'avais retenu mon souffle, lâché la baguette qui menaçait de se briser entre mes doigts et avait écouté et regardé encore.

Ron chuchotait sans cesse, disait qu'il l'aimait, que ce devait être la dernière fois, mais qu'il l'aimait trop fort pour accepter que ça se termine ainsi.

J'avais eu un choc en reconnaissant la voix d'Harry lui répondre.

Je le connaissais depuis douze ans mais c'était la première fois que je l'entendais ainsi, avec ce ton rauque, grave et éperdu. Amoureux.

Les larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de mes joues mais je ne pouvais plus bouger, même pas pour lever la main et les essuyer.

Harry lui soufflait qu'il était fou, qu'ils étaient fous tous les deux, que c'était dangereux de se laisser aller, que je pouvais rentrer à tout moment et qu'il ne fallait pas que je sache, qu'il ne fallait pas que je sache parce qu'il ne fallait pas que je souffre.

Et Ron lui demandait de se taire, qu'il ne me ferait jamais souffrir, qu'il m'aimait trop mais que c'était plus fort que lui, qu'il avait cru mourir quand il l'avait vu se jeter sur lui pour le protéger des flammes, que s'il y en avait un de fous entre eux deux, c'était bien lui, Harry, son Harry.

Harry avait voulu protester mais Ron avait recouvert sa bouche de la sienne, avait laissé courir ses mains sur son torse et sur ses bras, doucement, délicatement, sans doute pour éviter de meurtrir la chair fragile.

Puis il avait relâché ses lèvres, couvrant son cou et ses épaules de baisers tandis que Harry gémissait et se cambrait pour lui ouvrir le passage.

J'étais à présent au-delà de la douleur, incapable de me détourner de cette fascination maladive que je ressentais en les espionnant tous les deux.

Je n'étais plus moi, ils n'étaient plus eux, ma vie ne m'appartenait plus, je ne pouvais plus détourner le regard parce que je n'étais plus capable de réaction sensée.

Plonger plus bas dans la torture, aller plus loin dans le supplice, assister à ma propre crucifixion.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance, mon monde était en miettes autour de moi et je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de la langue de Ron qui redessinaient les côtes de Harry et qui descendait plus bas, irrésistiblement attirée par le sexe de mon ami, de mon Harry, mon meilleur ami.

C'était presque de la curiosité malsaine qui me poussait à observer les lèvres de Ron s'écartant pour prendre Harry en bouche, ses joues creusées tandis qu'il semblait l'avaler tout entier, son rire étouffé quand les mains d'Harry venaient se perdre dans ses cheveux roux, le maintenant en place, le forçant un peu à le prendre un peu plus.

Puis le soupir d'Harry, le suppliant d'arrêter, geignant pour qu'il vienne, pour qu'il entre en lui, pour qu'il lui fasse ressentir ça une dernière fois.

Je savais que j'aurais dû partir, que j'en avais assez vu, que j'en avais trop vu, mais je n'arrivais pas à imaginer que Ron puisse faire l'amour à Harry comme il me faisait l'amour à moi.

Je n'étais pas naïve, je comprenais les ressorts de la sexualité entre garçons, mais Ron était tellement homme avec moi qu'il m'était impossible de penser qu'il puisse baiser un garçon et trouver ça agréable.

Qu'il puisse baiser Harry et trouver le même plaisir qu'il trouvait avec moi.

J'étais folle certainement. Ou j'étais simplement malheureuse.

Mais je voulais savoir.

Alors je regardai quand Ron sourit gentiment à Harry en prenant la base de son sexe en main, le malaxant avec lenteur, tandis qu'il dézippait la fermeture éclair de son jeans et qu'il abaissait son pantalon, secouant les jambes pour le faire tomber jusqu'au sol et s'en extraire.

Je regardai encore quand il fit léviter le pot de crème hydratante que je gardais à côté de notre lit pour mes mains sèches.

Je le vis ouvrir la crème et prendre une généreuse ration entre ses doigts.

Puis se pencher pour embrasser les cuisses d'Harry et introduire avec lenteur ses doigts collants entre ses fesses, les poussant un peu plus à l'intérieur à mesure que sa bouche remontait sur son ventre.

Remontait jusqu'à trouver encore ses lèvres.

Je n'en pouvais plus, mes pleurs collaient mes paupières entre elles et une boule énorme s'était formée dans ma gorge.

Je dus enfoncer mes dents dans mon poing pour ne pas gémir de douleur quand j'entendis Ron gémir de plaisir.

Il était à l'intérieur d'Harry. Il était en lui et l'aimait avec tendresse, avec volupté, allant et venant sans heurts, sans frénésie, avec un amour total et attentif.

Je devinai aux tremblements d'Harry qu'il n'était plus très loin, et Ron avait recommencé à le caresser en rythme avec ses coups de rein.

Ils étaient beaux ensemble.

C'était insupportable.

J'arrivai quand même à me secouer avant de les voir jouir.

Je quittai l'appartement sans un bruit, avalant sanglot sur sanglot et marchai sans but jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe.

Quand je revins à l'appartement, ils m'attendaient tous les deux, inquiets de mon retard mais n'affichant nulle part sur leurs visages leur culpabilité.

Je détournai la tête quand Ron voulut m'embrasser et prétextai un mal de crâne (bien véritable tant mon corps était lourd et vidé de ses larmes) pour aller me coucher directement.

Quand il vint s'étendre à côté de moi un peu plus tard, je choisis de ne pas bouger, de faire semblant de dormir, même quand il essaya de m'éveiller en douceur en caressant mes seins à travers ma chemise de nuit.

Je l'entendis remuer un moment, puis me roulai en boule, feignant toujours être endormie quand il vint me chuchoter : « Je t'aime, ma Mione, je t'aime tellement… tout serait tellement facile si je ne t'aimais pas tant. »

J'aurais pu croire qu'avec toute l'eau que j'avais versée depuis midi, il ne me viendrait plus l'envie de pleurer, mais je dus serrer les poings pour ne pas sangloter comme un bébé.

Je le devinai la nuit entière se retournant et soupirant, cognant son oreiller de coups de poings maîtrisés parce qu'il croyait que je dormais.

Je ne dormis pas à côté de lui, devant contrôler mon corps frémissant d'envie de couvrir le sien.

Je m'enfonçai les ongles dans les paumes pour ne pas tendre les bras, je me meurtris les lèvres pour ne pas hurler.

Pour ne pas me trahir.

Parce que c'était lui qui avait choisi de porter les habits de trahison.

A l'aube, je me levai avant lui, me précipitant dans la salle de bain pour en profiter avant l'arrivée forcément matinale d'Arthur et Molly.

Quand je repassai par le salon, Harry était déjà éveillé et j'eus une bouffée de colèrede le voir si apaisé, un sourire aux lèvres, pendant que mon rêve de vie à deux s'écroulait à cause de lui.

Mais il m'envoya un baiser silencieux du bout des doigts en me murmurant merci et je fus incapable de lui crier ma haine.

Parce que c'était mon ami et que je l'aimais tellement.

Tellement.

Avant de quitter l'appartement pour rejoindre le Ministère, j'allai m'asseoir sur le lit où Ron dormait toujours, sortis de mon secrétaire une enveloppe et une plume.

Je récupérai l'alliance de Ron que j'avais fourrée la veille dans la poche de ma veste et la déposai à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe avant de la refermer soigneusement.

Avec ma plume, j'écrivis simplement « Je sais » sur l'enveloppe.

Au moment de la déposer sur mon oreiller à côté de Ron, je sentis la main large de mon mari m'agripper par le poignet pour m'attirer vers lui.

Encore une fois, je laissai sa bouche chaude et exigeante recouvrir la mienne et ravager les morceaux épars de mon amour propre avant qu'il ne me murmure « Hmm, tu sens bon… tu sais que je t'aime, toi… »

« Oui, je sais. »

Et je savais qu'il était sincère.


End file.
